Conociendo Nuestros Mundos
by Solana HU
Summary: De como Sasuke y Hinata se conocieron después de hacerse novios un poco demasiado rápido. OOC.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto NO es mío, él y el resto del gentío que tiene por amigos le pertenecena M. Kishimoto y a la Shonen Jump._

* * *

. . .

. .

.

 ** _1_**

Sasuke y Hinata tenían muchas cosas en común. Muchas, de verdad.

Aunque ellos no lo sabían, o tal vez no lo notaban.

Así que, después de que su relación se volviera un noviazgo oficial y ellos se dieran cuenta de que en realidad sabían poco el uno del otro, Sasuke (sí, Sasuke) tuvo la idea de que empezarán a conocer sus gustos. Y la primera parte del pequeño plan fue intercambiar sus teléfonos por un día de escuela.

El día del cambio de teléfono sus profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerles la vida imposible. Iruka-sensei había despertado de mal genio, lo que traducía en más ejercicios de matemáticas el doble de difíciles a los que estaban acostumbrados, y Anko-sensei no había parado de hablar después de que el tema de las guerras mundiales había salido a la luz durante su clase. A nadie le habría importado la charla, pero ellos sabían lo sádica y cruel que llegaba a ser Anko-sensei en los exámenes.

Daba miedo. Mucho. Y de eso no se salvaba ni Shikamaru.

Así que ninguno de los recién declarados novios había, si quiera, tocado el teléfono del otro. Y Sasuke lamentaba eso.

Toda la vida habían sido vecinos, se conocían desde muy pequeños, y tenían una amistad bien forjada, pero la curiosidad sobre los gustos de Hinata siempre había estado ahí, puesto que nunca habían profundizado demasiado en ellos, así que ahora que tenía su celular no iba a desaprovechar.

Aunque en realidad no fue sino hasta el almuerzo en que Sasuke pudo sentarse lo más relajado posible y mirar desde todos los ángulos el teléfono de su novia: blanco, delgado, con una carcasa lila y un pequeño colgante.

Bastante normal. Al menos hasta que Sasuke se fijó en el colgante.

Genos, el robot amigo de Saitama resaltaba por su rubio cabello.

Oh. **_A Hinata le gustaba One Punch Man._**

Doble oh. La pantalla de bloqueo tenía al mismísimo Saitama, cuando no era calvo. Y encima sin camisa.

 ** _Hinata era fanática de One Punch Man._**

Su creciente estupor no se detuvo ahí. Un collage con _demasiados_ personajes masculinos pertenecientes a diferentes series anime de géneros como acción, misterio, Gore y terror eran el fondo de pantalla.

 ** _Baia baia, Hinata era otaku._**

Sasuke sonrió. Desconocía esa faceta de la chica, pero por suerte compartían gustos. _Demasiados gustos._

Pasó directamente al reproductor de música del celular, y lo primero que hizo fue poner toda la música en aleatorio y reproducirla. Ni siquiera se fijó en los nombres de las canciones o de los artistas. _Él creía saber lo que venía a continuación._

Y cuando estaba más que preparado para escuchar a Ed Sheeran o Birdy o Adele, los extraños susurros del inico de White Light de Gorillaz hicieron aparición.

Y el repertorio de las canciones y grupos parecidos era bastante grande. Kasabian, AC/DC, Kiss y The Strokes eran de los principales. No pudo hacer nada más que mirar el celular con un asombro desmedido y una sonrisa que a Suigetsu y a Jūgo se les hizo de lo más aterradora, puesto que eran de sus grupos favoritos y ahora podría dedicarle todas las canciones románticas del repertorio que él tenía en su mente; ellos sabían que nadie lo imaginaría jamás con una expresión de esas. _Pero al parecer Sasuke era una cajita de sorpresas._

Y así, canción tras canción, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que...

 ** _Hinata era hardcore._** MUY ** _HARDCORE._**

O al menos muchísimo más de lo que había imaginado nunca, porque Sasuke no sabía que todos los días durante el almuerzo se armaba un coro bastante especial en el cual participaba su novia, junto con Tenten y Temari, ni sabía que todas tenían el mismo gusto por la misma música, ni sabía que se ponían a cantar a todo pulmón canciones completas de álbumes completos de sus artistas favoritos en común.

Él tampoco sabía que Hinata escuchaba una y otra vez a The Black Keys hasta caer dormida, ni que cuando estaba molesta por algo empezaba a cantar You Only Live Once de The Strokes hasta tranquilizarse por como interpretaba la letra, ni que su papá compartía sus conocimientos sobre bandas de metal con ella cuando ambos estaban aburridos y tenían tiempo de sobra para hablar.

Y tampoco sabía que él era la verdadera razón de que Hinata tuviera esos gustos que él consideraba completamente ajenos a su tierna y apacible personalidad.

Él nunca lo sabría.

O al menos no por ahora. Tal vez se daría cuenta al mudarse juntos, cuando acabaran sus estudios. Esperaba que lo hiciera.

Y se sumió en un sueño tan utópico que lo más arriba de las nubes durante todo el día, además de mirarla con un respeto asombrosamente grande y sonreírle estúpidamente con el pulgar en alto cada vez que cruzaban miradas en clase. Y la gente -especialmente Hinata- se preguntaba "¿Por qué?", y él les respondía con una sonrisa satisfecha que era porque su novia era hardcore. Todo esto último en su cabeza, _obvio_.

Pero igual, ese orgullo no se iría nunca. _Jamás. Porque el rock vive y no muere._

Y esa parte de la canción Sasuke y Hinata se la sabían de memoria.

.

. .

. . .

* * *

 _Hooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 _-kemosión-_

 _hace un tiempo (corto) que no escribía nada (largo) y me quise probar a mí misma con la comedia. ¿Por qué? Porque me encanta._

 _esta idea la tengo desde que acabé propiedades, y la verdad no sé si vaya a relacionar mucho este fic con ése -eso se los dejo a ustedes, si quieren va a parte, si quieren es una continuación-_

 _si no saben de lo que estoy hablando, en mi perfil, justo debajo del enlace de éste fic está Propiedades, -the firstie, the baby, o mi niño, como mi prima llama sus cosas-._

•~•~•~•

Ahora pongámonos serios.

Esto pretende ser comedia.

La idea de los comportamientos que les asignaré al Sasukito y a la Natita es que los entretenga, o al menos que les produzca el mínimo de gracia. Los voy a poner en situaciones que no pegan nada a ellos porque me pareció que de alguna manera eso es divertido. **Por la misma razón, este fic puede estar lleno de OOC.**

Nunca he escrito algo parecido. _En serio, nunca._ Así que les pido un favor enorme :3 ayúdenme con lo que puedan desde los comentarios o PM (se van a ganar un pedacito de mi cora -w-) las críticas constructivas siempre vienen muy bien si

1-vienen del corazón,

y 2- van con el corazón.

•~•~•~•

 _y, ahí les dejo algunos grupitos a los que les tengo sincero aprecio, es rock e indie rock, y en mi opinión son geniaaaales (¿Alguien que me lee comparte gusto?)_

 _Sin más que decir, me despido :3 3_

PD: los reviews dan vida

PD2: El rock vive y no muere 333 :'v


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo lo pido prestado porque pues sí._

* * *

. . .

. .

.

 ** _2_**

Ya hacía menos de dos semanas que ambos habían dejado en claro que en realidad ninguno de ellos era fan de las películas de terror.

A Hinata le gustaba aparentar frente a los demás que esas películas le daban _auténtico miedo_ , aunque en realidad le resultaran más que aburridas. Ella tenía su propia colección de películas de terror guardada en una caja de zapatos en el armario de su cuarto.

 _Nadie debía saberlo. NADIE._

Y es que ella se había acostumbrado a ese género, todo porque a Neji le encantaban y la sentaba junto a él para verlas juntos cada vez que había una maratón en la televisión.

Ella ahora entendía el porqué de la personalidad tan tétrica de su querido primo casi hermano del alma.

Las películas de ahora, ya ella teniendo casi dieciocho años, solo le daban rabia. Monstruos poco originales y humanos muy estúpidos. Todos esos remakes le sacaban de quicio. Pero en realidad no podía quejarse. _Si le ponía su lógica, antaño había sido peor._

A pesar de ello, no era su género favorito.

A Hinata le gustaban las películas de ficción, que la pusieran a pensar, que la motivaran a verlas, y sucedía lo mismo con los animes y mangas que poseía, aunque también disfrutaba de la comedia, _en especial si era absurda en demasía._

No le gustaban dramas románticos, las películas de animación no estaban si quiera en consideración, y los musicales los veía porque su primo casi hermano del alma era también fanático del canto.

A Neji le encantaban las películas musicales de Disney. _High School Musical_ era su favorita, y cada vez la cantaba con más emoción.

Hinata no se había acostumbrado aún, pero lo llevaba bastante bien.

Pero no por ello estaba a salvo de sorpresas, porque ahí donde veían a Neji, _todo florecitas_ cuando se trataba de películas, veían también a Sasuke.

 _Oh, Dios, Sasuke._

El famoso Cubito de Hielo Uchiha, el Insensible de los ojos negros, la Noche Fría y Oscura encarnada, el Maestro del _Poker Face,_ el Señor del "cállate y deja de robarme aire" y ahora novio de Hinata era amante de todo lo que ella ni siquiera imaginaba, claro, empezando por las películas y cortometrajes.

La sorpresa le duraría años.

¿Que cómo se enteró?

Bueno, ellos quisieron ir solos al cine unas semanas después de volver de vacaciones de invierno.

Sasuke lo había pedido, bastante emocionado a decir verdad, y ella no había pensado si quiera en decirle que no. _No tenía corazón para hacerlo, no cuando sus ojitos brillaban tipo Sailor Moon en media transformación._ Hinata había sonreído sumamente contenta y le había besado la mejilla por lo _Kawaii_ que se veía.

No, aún no era capaz de besarlo en los labios. Pero ese no era el problema ni de lejos.

Hinata esperaba que vieran algo como una película de acción, algún thriller del que ella no hubiese escuchado, incluso algo como una película clásica, porque ella tampoco se molestó en preguntar por la cartelera, dejó que Sasuke decidiese por completo. Ella solo se encargó de comprar la comida para la película porque Sasuke no quiso que pagara por más.

Y después de hacer el pago y recibir los alimentos, el lapso de tiempo que pasó hasta que entraron, terminaron los avances y empezó a escuchar la _un poco demasiado escandalosa_ risa de su novio la golpeó con bastante fuerza.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Mira, con todas esas señales que tuvo justo en frente de sus narices. Porque todos esos niños no irían a ver una película del tipo de _Rogue One._

Y es que cuando observó la enorme pantalla frente a ella, _Moana_ cantaba con una emoción descomunal mientras iba en la pequeña embarcación junto al cerdito, en búsqueda de los peces que ahora nadie pescaba en la isla.

...

 _Oh, Dios. Sasuke._

Sasuke se veía tan contento que casi se le hizo doloroso. Hinata no sabía qué pensar, y es que el shock era tal, que incluso le puso atención a la película. Y hasta lloró cuando la abuelita acompañó a Moana a mar adentro, igual que Sasuke.

 _Eso era una novedad,_ como todo lo que le ocurría a Hinata.

Al final ella admitió que no era una mala película, y hasta se dijo a sí misma que la próxima vez que Neji la sentara a ver un maratón de películas Disney pondría mejor cara.

Además lo había visto reír... Y llorar, pero de eso no hablaría.

Y es que se había sentido tan feliz al ver a su novio salir del cine con una sonrisa deslumbrante que no supo hacer más que lo mismo y prometerle en silencio que cuando saliera Jefe en Pañales lo llevaría al estreno.

.

. .

. . .

* * *

 _Holaaaaaaa_

 _Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió porque quise ir contra los cánones de Naruto :v_

 _Creo que me demoraré más o menos una semana en subir el siguiente capítulo, aunque no sé sobre qué escribiré, así que si se les antoja algún tema en especial pueden enviarme un PM o dejarme un review pidiéndolo uwu_

 _Creo que ya les había hablado de la comunidad SasuHina a la que les pertenezco, pero los volveré a invitar.  
Para quienes tengan la app Amino, si les gusta el SasuHina y en caso de que tengan ganas de unirse a una, está SasuHina Fans (no puedo poner link ni en mi perfil ni en la historia, así que lo siento, pero creo que tendrán que buscarla), a la que pertenezco, estamos creciendo día a día y nos encantarían más miembros._

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _Lizeth de Uchiha: me alegra mucho que mi historia te esté gustando hasta ahora, y espero que este capítulo también te agrade, asdfghjkl esos grupos son geniales uwu gracias por tu review!_

* * *

 _En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles, así que sin más que decir, me despido :3_


	3. 3

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, él y toa su gente pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto y a la Shonen Jump._

* * *

. . .

. .

.

 ** _3_**

A Sasuke no le gustaba dormir. Nunca le había gustado, desde que tenía memoria intentaba dormir lo menos posible sin abusar de su cuerpo porque sentía que perdía tiempo que podía invertir en algo más importante.

Era un madrugador empedernido, que no admitía despertar después de las seis a.m., ni siquiera en fines de semana o festivos.

Todo lo contrario a el resto de su familia.

Hubo un tiempo en el que lo cogieron desprevenido y por las mañanas y lo ponían a hacer el desayuno de todos en la casa. Y claro, él no se negaba, no cuando en el almuerzo su madre deslizaba un plato lleno de rodajas de tomate de la manera más disimulada hacia él.

 _Él era feliz con el tomate del almuerzo. Demasiado feliz._

Él no se dio cuenta de que estaban explotando sus artes culinarias y su disposición a hacer cualquier cosa para no dormir hasta que Shisui e Itachi empezaron a pedirle que llevara sus desayunos al cuarto del mayor.

Cuando Mikoto lo había visto con el delantal puesto, parado frente a la puerta cerrada de Itachi y esperando cual criada a que le permitieran pasar para dejar el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche, había entrado hecha una furia y había puesto a los dos muchachos a hacer el aseo de toda la casa durante dos semanas cada uno.

Y se había comido el desayuno de los muchachos. _Ella solita._

 _Los Uchiha tenían un apetito voraz._

Y Sasuke, a sus once años, cocinaba delicioso. Pero esa es otra historia.

Sasuke hacía de todo para no dormir demasiado, y por eso el día de la salida pedagógica que su colegio planeaba cada año para el último curso, él decidió ir a despertar a Hinata.

El que vivieran el uno al lado del otro solo le hizo más fácil todo, y ya a las 6:30 a.m. estaba frente a la puerta de la Casa Hyūga.

Por supuesto, a esa hora no había nadie _realmente_ despierto, así que se quedó sentado al lado de la puerta esperando a que dieran las 7.

¿Que qué hizo esa media hora? _No se sabe._ Pero conjeturas de expertos sugieren que se quedó observando el jardín.

Por suerte, Kō había notado la sombra bajo la puerta, y le había dejado entrar. Y luego ayudó a Neji a hacer el desayuno de la familia.

 _Al menos ahí no podrían abusar de sus bastos conocimientos en la ciencia culinaria._

A las 7:30 se encontró con su _ahora_ suegro, quien amablemente le pidió que despertase a Hinata. Y Sasuke, ya un poco desesperado porque debían estar en el colegio antes de las 8:10 a.m. accedió.

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de su novia, haciendo tanto ruido como le era posible para despertarla, claro, _sin querer,_ aunque se detuvo cuando la vio hecha bolita entre las cobijas.

 _Ay, ternurita._

Se acercó lentamente a la cama para observarla despertar como se debía. Incluso se le ocurrió que sería como el despertar de una princesa.

 _Claro. Una princesa._

Hinata... tu padre me pidió que te levantara— la sacudió suavemente, hablándole como si de Itachi se tratase —, Hinata, despierta... se nos hace tarde...— y ella le hizo caso. Aunque no como él creía que lo haría. _Hinata detestaba que la levantaran con la excusa de que se le hacía tarde._ Y Sasuke tuvo que apartarse de la cama al sentir impactar contra él varios peluches, almohadas, una cobija hecha bolita, unas baletas, y por último pero no menos importante, un retablo recién comprado con la imagen del Eva-01 que impactó justo en su entrecejo y que Hinata había adquirido después de verse toda la serie mas las películas por recomendación de Sasuke y Shikamaru, intercaladas junto a una gran cantidad de insultos recitados en el perfecto francés de Hinata.

Y mientras Sasuke caía en la inconsciencia, creyó ver a Hinata haciendo cosplay de Stocking* gritando porquerías en francés.

 _Hinata era una bestia si despertaba con el pie izquierdo._ Pero ella nunca decían nada sobre ello.

Por suerte, Sasuke había despertado del K.O diez minutos antes de las 8, cuando Hinata ya estaba completamente lista para salir con él al colegio.

Hinata iba del peor genio, pero lo había perdonado después de comer el desayuno.

Y fue ahí cuando el Uchiha entendió que a Hinata no le gustaba el _running,_ aunque llegara corriendo al colegio, y que no le gusta que la despertaran como él lo había hecho. Y se lo repitió como un mantra todo el camino a la finca a la que el colegio había accedido a llevarlos.

.

. .

. . .

* * *

 _Holaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Aquí les dejo esta belleza de fic -ok no- que no sé porqué estoy haciendo -weno si sé-_

 _*Stocking es una de las protagonistas de Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt, es una serie muy cómica aunque también es muy sucia -si saben a lo que me refiero :v- si se quieren reír un rato sin importar malas palabras y mucho ecchi, se las recomiendo uwu_

 _Gracias a todos quienes le han dado fav y follow a mi historia uwu están en mi cora :3 y gracias especialmente a Mila, a Yona y a Alejandra por sus bellos reviews uwu_

* * *

 **Mila Mali:  
** Gracias uwu me encanta que te haya gustado que al Sasuke le guste Moana :v creo que me irá mejor haciéndolos reír con él que con la Nata-chan, y espero estés dosfrutando tu estadía en el grupo :3 aquí tienes la conti, disfrútala, es una orden :3 ok no xD

 **Yona:  
** Ya verás lo que les espera a los dos, porque esto va pa' largo xD y voy a meterme un poco con las familias porque son todo uwu espero te haya gustado este cap :3

 **Alejandra Darcy:  
** Tal vez en un futuro vayan Neji, Hina y Sasuke a verla xD la animada me gusta mucho, aunque aún no he podido ver el live action de este año :'v Yo espero que en algún momento hagan Mulán y que me dejen Hombres de acción en la peli para cantarla en el cine uwu y en un futuro revelaré más cosas sobre los dos morenitos de mi cora xD espero te haya gustado la conti :3

* * *

 _Sin más que decir, me despido :3_


	4. 4

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus amigos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

. . .

. .

.

 ** _4._**

Hinata pertenecía a una de esas familias ancestrales llenas de costumbres y tradiciones propias de Japón. Existente desde el apogeo Samurái japonés y poderosa no solo en la política, la familia Hyūga era una de las más influyentes, no solo del país sino del mundo.

Y también una de las más grandes. Y unidas.

 _Y locas._

Hinata todavía recordaba como una vez en una celebración navideña un par de años atrás su padre y su tío Hizashi se habían retado a un concurso de miradas. Toda la familia reunida estuvo pendiente del momento en el que uno de los dos fallara, pero nunca esperaron que ambos cayeran dormidos a media competencia. Y es que ninguno de los dos se medía si de alcohol se trataba.

Claro, como la _respetada y ancestral_ familia que eran, acostaron a los hermanos en sus respectivas camas, pero no sin antes tomar infinidad de fotos y videos y de hacer uno que otro meme que difundieron en el grupo de Facebook y de WhatsApp para que quienes no pudieron estar con ellos en el momento se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Hasta la actualidad ninguno de los involucrados tenía conocimiento de lo ocurrido.

Además ese día Hinata ganó una apuesta contra su primo y hermana, y tuvo un rollo de canela diario durante el año siguiente.

Pero eso no es lo que importa.

La enorme familia estaba llena de profesionales de todo tipo: Médicos, abogados, artistas, deportistas, empresarios, científicos, profesores e incluso empáticos y videntes. Todos en la familia tenían al menos una aptitud para alguna materia, y a todos se les enseñaba lo básico de cada una. Por eso Neji era tan buen deportista, y Hanabi tenía tanta habilidad con todo lo que fueran números.

Mientras tanto, Hinata explotaba su potencial natural para dormir.

Pero además disfrutaba de la medicina. Desde muy pequeña la habían preparado para que ayudara a gente con los primeros auxilios, y gracias a Neji y a su necesidad de hacerla ver asesinatos y sangre desde muy pequeña, Hinata se había vuelto _demasiado_ tolerante a cualquier fluido corporal.

Para ella ver sangre era como ver agua.

Por eso, cuando en la clase de educación física Rock Lee se había emocionado de más y había pateado el balón de fútbol con tanto esmero que después de pegar en la cara de Kiba había acabado en la de Naruto y ambos jóvenes habían acabado con las narices rotas y uno que otro diente flojo, las primeras en encargarse de los muchachos fueron Hinata y Sakura ( _la "Llama de la Juventud" de la que tanto hablaba Guy-sensei hacía verdaderos milagros, o en el caso, desgracias)._

 _Por suerte,_ no era nada del otro mundo y después de detener un poco el sangrado los enviaron a enfermería a que les atendieran en un lugar más apropiado, las chicas se acercaron al resto del grupo para escuchar un _alarido_ propio de un ave agonizante seguido de un golpe seco.

Ambas reconocieron la cabellera negra a sus pies, y Hinata tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír escandalosamente por culpa de su novio.

Sakura había olvidado decirle a Hinata que se limpiaran antes de ir con los demás. _Un poco de sangre en un lugar incorrecto provocaría malas reacciones en Sasuke._

Y es que Sasuke era hemofóbico. _En extremo._

Pero Hinata solo se dio cuenta cuando lo llevó ella misma a la enfermería. _Era muy liviano_ hasta para ser un muchacho de casi 18 años, así que lo llevó cual princesa por los pasillos hasta el pequeño cuarto en el que atendían a Kiba y Naruto.

Y por supuesto se quedó hasta después de clases esperando a que su novio despertara para llevarlo a su casa después de decirle que todos estaban bien y que nadie la había apuñalado en las manos.

El dibujo y el bento con las rodajas de tomate que Hinata le había dejado en su pupitre como compensación por el susto lo harían feliz por el resto de la semana.

.

. .

. . .

* * *

 _Holaaaaaa_

 _Siento mucho la demora :'v pero no puedo escribir si no me nace y obligada no hago nada bonito._

 _El hecho es que, aquí les dejo este capítulo uwu no me gustó demasiado cómo quedó la última parte, pero hacerlos esperar más no es una opción :c_

* * *

Sobre la hemofobia de Sasuke: sé que no está bien hacer gracia de algo tan delicado como una fobia, pero en realidad siempre he pensado que Sasuke ha de tener algún problema con la sangre, no al punto de odiarla o de temerle, pero sí que siente algún tipo de desagrado al ver una gran cantidad durante mucho tiempo o algo así. Por eso toqué poco el tema, y porque si no lo hacía probablemente no me dejaría vivir tranquila uwu.

* * *

 **Mila Mali:**

Yo no le he sacado provecho a mi hermana :v creo que más bien ha sido al revés xD y sobre el grupo, me alegra que te haya gustado, no es precisamente activo pero esperamos que eso cambie pronto uwu

* * *

 _Planeo que el próximo capítulo sea algo así como un especial de los suegros, si les gusta la idea díganme :D_

 _Sin más que decir, me despido._


End file.
